Poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase (PARP) has an essential role in facilitating DNA repair, controlling RNA transcription, mediating cell death and regulating immune response. PARP inhibitors have demonstrated efficacy in a number of disease models, such as, for example, 2-((R)-2-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl)-1H-benzimidazole-4-carboxamide (ABT-888) that has shown to limit tumor growth in tumor-bearing animals.
Crystallinity of ABT-888 may effect, among other physical and mechanical properties, its stability, solubility, dissolution rate, hardness, compressability and melting point. Because ease of manufacture and formulation of ABT-888 is dependent on some, if not all, of these properties, there is an existing need in the chemical and therapeutic arts for identification of crystalline forms of ABT-888 and ways to reproducibly make them.